


Последняя капля

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Честное слово, бег от динозавров или драки с человекообезьянами доставляли ей куда больше удовольствия, чем возня в огороде.





	Последняя капля

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летний ЗМ-фестиваль 2018 года.

  Честное слово, бег от динозавров или драки с человекообезьянами доставляли ей куда больше удовольствия, чем возня в огороде. Никто не спорит, что подсобное хозяйство - штука нужная, но господи-боже, до чего же нудная! Тяжёлая, скучная, монотонная работа. А тут ещё чёртов камешек, о который Маргарит не просто сломала, а ободрала ноготь. Казалось бы, мелочь, но она стала последней каплей. Маргарит вскрикнула не столько от боли, сколько от злости, представив, как долго и с какими противными ощущениями будет заживать такое пренеприятное ранение.  
  Рокстон, самоотверженно сражавшийся с сорняками на соседней грядке, вскинулся.  
  - Что-то случилось?

  В огороде они были одни, остальные друзья помогали Челленджеру, затеявшему ремонт и модернизацию системы, подававшей в дом воду.

  - Нет, что Вы, - ответила Маргарит, и её тон наводил на мысли о мачете, которым с размаху рубанули по деревянному столу. Во всяком случае, у Рокстона возникла именно такая, очень чёткая ассоциация. – Что может случиться в столь славном, чудесном, распрекрасном месте?!

  Джон понял, что с дальнейшими вопросами и уточнениями лучше не лезть. Да даже если б он попробовал, не смог бы. Следующие минут пять Маргарит пылко и красочно расписывала своё мнение о плато со всеми его обитателями вместе и по отдельности. Особенно досталось динозаврам и друидам. Не остались без внимания и такие факторы как насекомые, бытовые неудобства и отсутствие нормальной медицины.

  - Не для того я выбивалась из сил, рисковала жизнью, шесть раз выходила замуж, в конце-то концов, чтобы застрять в глуши, где даже приличного пластыря не найдёшь! – выпалила Маргарит, подводя черту. И вдруг сообразила, как это всё выглядело со стороны.

  Как истерика.

  Плохо. Уж чего она точно не хотела, так это представать перед Рокстоном в образе истерички. Мужчины вообще таких не любят, единственное исключение – истерики по случаю ревности, но и их надо проводить продуманно, если хочешь польстить, а не отпугнуть.

  Извиняться вроде было не за что, но Маргарит ощутила себя не в своей тарелке. Она опустила взгляд на руки, перепачканные землёй. Левый указательный палец кровоточил, кровь сочилась прямо через надтреснутый ноготь. Проклятье!

  Рокстон подошёл к бочке с водой, зачерпнул полный ковшик, затем усадил Маргарит на широкий камень, обычно использовавшийся в качестве скамейки, и в три захода хорошенько промыл её ранку. Достал из рюкзака, покоившегося неподалёку, чистую ткань (в Затерянном мире быстро осознаёшь, что бинты или хотя бы их аналоги могут пригодиться когда угодно), оторвал полоску, на удивление аккуратно перевязал палец мисс Кру. Всё это без единого слова, но со спокойной полуулыбкой.

  И лишь по завершении медицинских процедур Джон взглянул Маргарит прямо в глаза. Кру понадеялась, что её лицо не выдало вспыхнувшего на мгновение страха; а испугалась она, что Джон заговорит с нею снисходительно. Разумеется, из лучших побуждений; но снисходительность – последнее, чего ей хотелось сейчас. Давно прошло то время, когда Маргарит в тяжёлые минуты нужны были словесные утешения, и не имело смысла теперь становиться неженкой.

  - Так значит, шесть раз? – легонько ухмыльнулся Рокстон. Без снисхождения и сюсюканья, без ревности и претензий; с тёплой иронией, которой никогда не бывает между чужими людьми.

  У Маргарит отлегло от сердца. А ответила она примерно тем же тоном, добавив нарочитой небрежности:

  - Плюс-минус два или три. Просто брачные законы в некоторых странах трактуются по-разному.

 

_Конец_

_(22-23 августа 2018 г.)_


End file.
